


Секрет крепости Вейсхаупт

by Zaintrigovan Chitatel (ZaintrigovanChitatel)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Контроль разума, горе/утрата, дружба, ожп и омп, персонажи не знают о многих вещах, психические расстройства, упоминания попытки самоубийства
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaintrigovanChitatel/pseuds/Zaintrigovan%20Chitatel
Summary: - Я… ненавижу… Ферелден, - сказал Айдан и посмотрел так, словно у этой фразы есть какое-то совершенно другое значение, а Зевран - единственный, кто его знает.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Cousland
Kudos: 3





	1. Одиннадцать дней назад в Денериме

**Author's Note:**

> Герой, бетивший фик - Reetal)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reetal
> 
> АУ, в котором Архитектор не пытался связаться со Стражами, Натаниэль встретил свою сестру на рынке и не стал лезть в крепость, Андерс ещё не сбежал из Круга магов, Зевран не уехал в Антиву, а Айдан Кусланд заперт в подвале. 
> 
> Персонажи не знают лор игры, историю мира, а также плохо разбираются в психологии и лечении душевных заболеваний.  
> Автор П.
> 
> Почти всё, что они делают в фанфике, нужно либо не делать совсем, либо делать наоборот. Не повторяйте этого дома, пожалуйста.  
> Автор Л.

На перилах лестницы на стену криво вырезано «УН». Некоторые царапины свежие, некоторые нет. Резчик словно возвращался несколько раз, чтобы закончить — линия за линией, удар за ударом, — и бил вслепую, закрыв глаза. Было тяжело различить в этом буквы — пожалуй, для такого нужно изрядное воображение.  
Или знать, что они тут есть.  
А может, просто хотеть их увидеть. В последнее время разница между такими вещами казалась небольшой.  
Зевран мог прочесть, потому что это было почерком Айдана.

Одиннадцать дней назад в Денериме, находясь в тронном зале королевской резиденции, Зевран Аранай, бывший Антиванский Ворон, собирался вернуться в Антиву. Поставить яркую и, конечно, кровавую точку в старой и иногда даже славной истории о лучшем ордене убийц и нём. Будет что вспомнить. Если он выживет, разумеется. Разве не что-то подобное и делают после Мора? Какой-нибудь важный выбор на оставшуюся жизнь. Большое решение. Не считая наличия приятного общества в постели, самой постели и хорошего вина. И шелковых простыней, возможно.

Возвращение было как раз таким «моровым» решением — откровенно безумным, невероятно опасным, смертельным во многих смыслах, но разумным и правильным. Ничья жизнь не длится долго или хотя бы счастливо, если за тобой охотятся Вороны — всем известная истина. И если шанс всё же выпал, придётся его использовать. Ничего нового. Обстоятельства в жизни Зеврана часто складывались так, что нужный от него выбор был скорее очевиден, чем предоставлен всерьёз. Но много ли тех, кто всегда может делать что хочет? Зевран благодарен. Айдану, судьбе, каким-нибудь эльфийским — и не эльфийским тоже, почему нет, — богам.

Ему очень повезло с ними всеми. Больше, чем Рине. Больше, чем Талу.

Но всё же теперь он может что-то ещё.

Он вернётся. В Антиву и, возможно, в Ферелден.

Говоря о последнем, ферелденский бал — необычное зрелище, но со своим очарованием. Никто не танцевал и отсутствующие музыканты не играли тихой мелодии для настроения, зато имелось много еды и выпивки. Гостей предоставили ей и самим себе, и те развлекались разговорами и сплетнями вполголоса, не слишком умело делая вид, что в последнем они совсем не заинтересованы. Ферелденцы очень хотели быть непохожими на Орлей.

Зевран искал в этой толпе Айдана, подбирая слова. Айдан… с ним нужно поговорить. Так будет лучше. Не махнуть же просто рукой и сказать: «Ах да, Айд, я тут думаю избавиться от Воронов, так что пойду уже, пожалуй!».  


Герой Ферелдена обнаружился бродящим на своём торжественном чествовании, единственный здесь с оружием и в настоящем доспехе — том же, в котором сражался с Архидемоном и прошел всю страну, собирая для этого армию. Единственный, кроме Зеврана, но его кинжалы и несколько дымовых бомб не были на виду, так что не считались. На плече Айдана ярко сияла синяя повязка с грифоном — знак Серых Стражей. Если подумать — странное сочетание. 

Готовый к бою, уставший и одинокий среди радостно улыбающейся ему толпы, Айдан не выглядел первым оставшимся в живых после победы над Архидемоном. Хотя кто знает, какими должны быть такие прославленные герои? Может, Айд пообещал кому-нибудь за победу первенца — или даже всех детей, что у него будут, — и, конечно, теперь немного расстроен. Всеобщее благополучие иногда стоит просто неприлично дорого!.. Особенно если слухи о том, что у Стражей не может быть детей, правдивы.

Возможно, теперь Айдан кого-нибудь найдёт. Они празднуют победу над Мором — даже Победитель имеет право расслабиться и наслаждаться жизнью. Как и они все. За всё время, что они с Зевраном знакомы — не очень долго, если честно, — Айд сдержан, как храмовник. Какой-нибудь сказочный храмовник из проповедей. Серый Страж Айдан Кусланд довольствуется малым в еде и отдыхе, готов прийти на помощь любому, кто в ней нуждается, спит, только если нет каких-либо дел — и всегда в одиночестве, если не считать его пса, — и посвящает всё немногое оставшееся время выполнению долга Стража и предводителя. Идеальный герой без упрёка.

Зевран когда-то тоже хотел Айдана — как и большая часть присутствующих в этом зале. Айдан героичен, благороден, довольно красив — и мог убить его или отправить на верную смерть, так что это было приятным и разумным желанием. Из которого ничего не вышло — и не только из-за… стойкости Айдана. К счастью, никто из них не был безумно влюблён один в другого.

Айдан заметил его, подошел и сам завёл разговор — Зевран тоже никак не ожидал, что они всё же победят огромного дракона с армией и твой брат оказался жив, Айд, я рад за тебя!..

Айдан тут же незаметным жестом предлагает отойти. Зевран согласно моргает и осторожно смотрит вправо, откуда ударил чей-то взгляд.

Винн. Обеспокоенно глядит с другого конца зала. Кажется, она считает, что им не стоит говорить наедине.

Заботливая, славная Винн не знает, что Зеврану хочется послать её к Архидемону. Который мёртв — восславим за это Серых Стражей, — так что, может, это и не считается за грубость до следующего Мора. Зевран верит знаниям Винн. В основном. У него нет причин не слушать её — кроме заключающейся в том, что Айдан победил. Весь поход он был отличным Стражем. И другом. Лучшим из друзей Зеврана, что остались живы. Возможно, лучшим, что у него когда-либо был. Айдан часто шутил, смеялся над шутками Алистера, ругался на погоду и еду, не умел и так и не научился закреплять палатку, любил сидеть у костра в лагере вечером…

Он рассказал ему о Рине, а Айдан — о Кусландах и Ролане.

Айдан внимателен, он помнит мелочи — любимая выпивка, тёплое одеяло или разбитый медальон…

Он добр.

И полностью в своём уме.

Скрывшись от Винн и всех желающих поднять тост за Стражей, они с Айданом доходят до библиотеки. Вряд ли кому-то придет в голову закопаться в книги во время праздника и так можно будет поговорить без посторонних. Двери они оставляют открытыми, чтобы никто не подошел незаметно, и идут туда, где хорошо видно вход. Это было тем, в чем оба хорошо друг друга понимали. Быть готовым к нападению — или к слишком любопытным глазам и ушам. 

— Я… ненавижу… Ферелден, — сказал Айдан и посмотрел так, словно у этой фразы есть какое-то совершенно другое значение, а Зевран — единственный, кто его знает.

Иногда Айдан говорил вещи, подобные этой. И ему было очень важно, чтобы их выслушали.

Зевран понимает, что никуда не уедет. Говоря честно, он ждал чего-то такого.

Айдан часто так смотрел. В основном на Зеврана, потому что тот был обязан ему своей жизнью и свободой, и неожиданно вдруг оказался самым милосердным? понимающим? жестоким? глупым? — из них всех. Всё это напоминало разорванную в клочки карту.

Иногда казалось, что Зевран наконец собрал её, но потом выяснялось, что не хватает ещё одной драконовой части.

Айдан весьма умён и часто прав. За его словами должен быть смысл. Надежда на это была такой, словно Зев опять ребёнок

Неприятно и мешает. И никуда не уходит.

— Я… Прости, Айд, — Зевран смотрит Айдану в глаза, осторожно положив руку на плечо так, чтобы чужой пульс ощущался под пальцами.

Айдан качает головой, а его лицо искривляется улыбкой. Зевран хочет отвернуться, но он не двигается.

Айдан отстраняется сам.

— Не придавай этому такого значения. А лучше — правда, забудь. Я немного пьян. На меня будут странно смотреть, если узнают, что я сказал, — и он улыбнулся.

— Тогда стоит убедиться, что ты никому это не повторишь, кроме меня, друг мой! — Зевран засмеялся. — Страшно подумать, что сказал бы Алистер!.. Я еду с тобой в Амарантайн.

— Буду рад. Кто знает, порождения тьмы могут напасть, чтобы отомстить, когда я один и беззащитен.

Бедный, несчастный Серый Страж. Героям так и положено, кажется. После победы все их друзья либо мертвы, либо куда-то делись из истории.

Всё началось возле леса Брессилиан. Они уже неплохо ладили и, кажется, точно решили не убивать один другого, и Айдан стал чаще говорить с ним. О том, что скучает по Кусландам. Или как ненавидит Хоу. Или о том, что Мор нужно победить любой ценой, но потом это может привести к последствиям хуже, чем Мор.

Их лидер был крайне мрачным. В некоторых разговорах. Зевран даже заметил это не сразу, потому что в остальном Айдан был тем же. Сильно уставшим человеком, тоскующим по мёртвой семье и не уверенным в том, что останется жив завтра. У него не было много причин для веселья… И всё же, что-то было не так.

Это ощущение преследовало Зеврана ещё с первого, замеченного краем глаза, взгляда их предводителя.

Зевран тогда только провалил заказ по убийству последних Серых Стражей и был неожиданно принят в отряд вместо мучительной смерти и ему ещё даже оружие не вернули — не говоря уже о разговорах о чём-либо. Но что-то в Айдане уже тогда показалось… странным. Ещё больше, чем то, что он оставил его в живых. Как тот смотрел, как двигался. Словно кукла, передвигающая ногами с чужой помощью. Будто он очень устал и двигается лишь усилием воли.

Так же делала одна из наставниц Воронов, Алайя. Зевран побаивался её в детстве. Наверное, не зря, потому что уже взрослым он узнал, как она убила весь дом купленных Воронами детей, своих учеников, пытавшихся ей помешать, и почти всех, кого Вороны послали за ней потом. Неплохое доказательство того, что своим ощущениям нужно верить, о чём Зевран тогда уже знал. Но на этот раз бежать было некуда.

Затем Айдан перестал так настораживающе ходить, Зеврану вернули оружие, произошло много боёв, ран, древних заклинаний, проклятий, мстительных духов, каменных големов, похищенных королев и спасённых из рабства эльфов — и он вспомнил о своих подозрениях только теперь.

Может, Айдан под действием какого-то заклинания, не позволяющего ему рассказать… о чём? Что он ненавидит Ферелден? Что он любит Ферелден? О том, что покойный король был зловещим магом крови и наложил это заклинание на Айдана лично?

Наверное, Зевран должен быть в ужасе, но его мысли просты, как в бою. Ничего не изменилось каким-то невероятным чудом. Айдан в беде. Наверное.

Нужно что-то сделать.

Если бы это было книгой, в ней был бы дневник сумасшедшего героя, чтобы читатель узнал, как тот пал в пучину безумия. Зевран не отказался бы прочесть такой — возможно, это что-то бы объяснило. Или скрывало нечто, не замеченное ранее. К сожалению, у Айдана не было так много бумаги для записей, ни времени на них. Одно время Зев даже подозревал, что он не умеет писать. Нелепо думать, что младший наследник Кусландов может быть неграмотен… но Айдан обычно диктовал всё Алистеру, а если и записывал что-либо сам — покрывал лист огромными, исковерканными буквами, будто с трудом вспоминал, как те выглядят.

Когда между ними стали возможны такие вопросы, Зевран спросил о причине — может, больные руки или плохое зрение? — но Айдан ничего не ответил.

А потом рассказал Зеврану об умершем в темнице. Ничего особенного, просто мрачная история о воре, которого забыли в камере, и тот помешался от голода и одиночества. Такой никто не знает, к слову — Зевран спрашивал. Возможно, просто редкая — те, кто мог рассказать её Айдану, мертвы, и у них не спросить. В любом случае Айдан, узнав о его расспросах, рассмеялся и сказал, что Зев слишком серьезно относится к этому.

Он не умел врать, как можно заметить.

И однажды Зевран спросил — в чём смысл всех этих историй. Он подозревал, что Айдан пытался, но не мог что-то сказать. Надеялся на эту причину, по крайней мере. Но почему не обратиться к Винн, если в деле замешана магия? К магам Круга? К Алистеру?.. Ко мне?.. Айд, я хочу помочь.

Айдан посмотрел на него сияющими глазами и закричал.

Потом заплакал. Отчаянно и жалобно.

Зарычал. Взвыл.

Попытался что-то шептать и тут же захрипел так, будто задыхался.

И рассмеялся жутким, сумасшедшим смехом.

…Он был в ярости. Он был зол.

Зевран знал это от того самого шепота в голове, помогающего уйти от удара, ещё не видя его. Того, что говорил держаться подальше от Алайи. 

Он, не издавая ни звука, сел подальше и стал ждать. Если Айдан свернёт шею тому, кто решился попытаться помочь, это вряд ли его утешит.

И ещё не хотелось умирать. Странное чувство, Зевран счёл его неважным на тот момент.

В лагере всегда было хорошо всё слышно.

Пришел Алистер. Выглядевший так, будто виноват в чём-то на самом деле ужасном. Зеврану захотелось рассмеяться и достать кинжалы.

Прежде чем Алистер успел что-то сказать или сделать, появилась Винн. Печальная и с поджатыми губами. Айдан посмотрел на неё, умолк и вышел. Никто его не остановил.

После Винн наконец-то рассказывает, что у Айдана бывают плохое время и хорошее. Хорошее — когда у него — и с ним — нет проблем, а у самого Айдана желания что-то рассказать окружающим. Плохое — когда он не может вести их, потому что останавливает отряд, пытается не идти дальше и кричит от боли. И говорит. Рассказывает сказки о невезучих ворах, волшебных веревках и злых советниках. О магах крови. О Серых Стражах. Если выслушать и не спорить — ему легче, но потом эти приступы становятся гораздо разнообразней и чаще. Становится хуже. Поэтому нужно прекратить говорить с Айданом Кусландом без дела, чтобы не позволять его болезни развиваться.

Когда Зевран спрашивает, почему его не предупредили раньше, Винн печально качает головой, а Алистер отводит взгляд и говорит, что до этого Айдан не пытался говорить… с кем-то так постоянно. Глаза Алистера, его поза, голос — во всём скользят подозрение, обида и стыд.

Зевран ощущает что-то похожее на страх. Они вовсе не знают, что делать. Они просто напуганы. Если игнорировать слова Айдана, всё, что с ним происходит — чем бы оно ни было, — не совсем настоящее. Не такое заметное. Если просто подождать, Страж — Айдан, этот умный и заботливый рыцарь из баллад, — перестанет говорить странности и приведёт их к победе. Или нет — но тогда всем уже будет всё равно.

Безумцы не откладывают безумие на время. Зевран знает это — и Винн тоже. Они все, наверное, знают. Или чувствуют — посмотрите на Ала, он не так глуп, как считает нужным казаться.

Зевран не знает, что делать.

Айдан больше не пытался с ним говорить.  
С кем-либо ещё — тоже.  
Мор они победили.


	2. На пути в Амарантайн кое-что произошло

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут будет феменитив - вернее, произношение профессии персонажем, кому привычен другой язык.  
> Всё во имя реализма! И увековечивания подвига всех изучающих и пытающихся говорить на других языках.  
> П.

На пути в Амарантайн кое-что произошло.

У Айдана имелась неприятная привычка идти, пока не появлялось уважительной — по его мнению — причины отдохнуть. После долгого путешествия ночью под дождём его начало знобить, глаза и нос покраснели и доблестный Серый Страж, победивший Мор, пал перед насморком и простудой. Айдан принял лечебного зелья пополам с алкоголем — и они отправились дальше. До Башни Бдения — новых владений Айдана и Серых Стражей — было уже недалеко.

Они добрались к утру. Окрестности лениво заливал восход. Дежурившие на воротах стражники удивлённо посмотрели на приближающихся к Башне путешественников и спросили, не Страж ли они Ферелдена. О да, Зевран определённо просто им кажется, игнорируйте и смотрите в другую сторону — так будет гораздо проще.

После ответа стражники обрадовались, восхитились страной и её Героем Айданом, пропустили их в крепость и послали за командиром, представившейся как сержант Маверис, и сенешалем, которого солдаты назвали Варэлом.

После знакомства и объяснений, почему они так рано и одни — всё в исполнении Зеврана, — Айдан с улыбкой кивнул всем, указал себе на горло и улыбнулся, разводя руками. Выражения лиц после того стоили.

Зевран пояснил всем, что Айдан заболел в дороге, и где же страдающий Страж и его верный друг могут отдохнуть?..  
Их проводили к покоям эрла и обещали прислать лекаря. Дождавшись, пока все на самом деле уйдут, Зевран вошел внутрь, едва успев остановить Айдана на пороге. Стоило проверить сначала, нет ли в комнатах чего-нибудь от Воронов и тех, кому новый эрл уже не нравился. Немного личного опыта о том, что может быть и что не может. Спину во время проверки всё время гладил внимательный взгляд Айдана.

Убедившись, что им пока не грозит погибнуть от ловко подпиленного шкафа или яда в светильниках, Зевран обернулся и сообщил об этом. Айдан кивнул.

В шкафу нашлись кубки. Айдан разлил вино.

Они на самом деле выглядят как два уставших от долгой дороги путешественника. Зевран бы сам не сказал, что есть какие-то иные причины.

Во время пути сюда Айдан больше ничего не говорил. Только о том, какой дорогой пойти или не кажется ли Зеву, что впереди засада.

Засевшие на тракте разбойники очень удивились самому Серому Стражу, извинились за беспокойство, хотели проводить их дальше и были беспощадно убиты, когда Айдан увидел за спинами «проводников» чей-то труп. Зевран всецело одобрял. Раскаявшиеся враги бывают в сказках или в качестве удивительного исключения. Он бы, конечно, не позволил плохо вооруженной шайке воришек причинить им с Айданом вред, но разве не приятно, когда твою работу делают легче?..

Они пили уже второй кубок, никто так и не появился, и Айд показал жестом, что отправляется спать. Зевран почему-то тоже молча кивнул и оставил его одного.

Покои эрла были расположены в глухом крыле с единственным входом. Удобно защищаться — и нападать.

Рядом обнаружилась незаметная дверь. Комната за ней похожа одновременно на казарму и склад. Похоже, когда-то тут была оружейная или кладовая, а потом кто-то решил поселить тут солдат. Повсюду пыль.

Зевран осторожно проверяет одну из кроватей. Она не разваливается.

Отсюда хорошо видно и слышно лестницу, ведущую к покоям Айдана. Возможно, в ферелденском неприятии тайных ходов и выходов есть и что-то хорошее.

Зевран ждёт, растянувшись на кровати в углу — её не видно от лестницы, — но никто так и не приходит беспокоить нового эрла, даже чтобы поглазеть. Удивительно. Похоже, Варэл на самом деле решил, что им нужно отдохнуть. Приятный и талантливый человек. Возможно, они поладят… Зевран думает о всех значениях этого слова. Двусмысленных — особенно. В жизни должны быть приятные события и мысли — он привык к этому, как к любимому оружию. С кем-нибудь славным здесь стоит пообщаться поближе. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Поладить. И узнать, что местные говорят о Страже.

Зевран смотрит на нависающий сверху каменный потолок. Голова болит. Где-то там — за стеной слева — должен спать или пытаться уснуть Айдан.

Ферелденцы, наверное, в постели как медведи. Не проснутся, даже если будешь, напевая, у них над ухом точить кинжал для того, чтобы перерезать им горло. Нащупываешь в темноте мохнатый бок… И убиваешь цель вместе с её псом. Всё было бы гораздо проще, если бы он пришел сюда для этого. Зато не пришлось убивать Архидемона — того, что мабари Айда. Он славный, так что этому Зевран рад. Раненый в битве пёс остался в столице на попечении Алистера.

Зеврану нравится, как всё сложилось. Если не вспоминать о Тальесине и его попытке «помочь». Но вряд ли у убийц бывают счастливые финалы, даже если они повстречали Серого Стража, сильного и прекрасного духом и сердцем. Если бы им с Талом повезло — тот бы просто оставил Зеврана в Ферелдене, что, пожалуй, разумно, но не очень по-дружески. В пересказе этот момент бы изменили или сделали Тальесина злобным магом крови, державшим Зеврана под жутким подчиняющим заклинанием.

…Ты никуда не уедешь, разве не так, Зев?

На лестнице появляется женщина с толстой сумкой через плечо, сопровождаемая сенешалем.

Зевран ждёт, пока они пройдут, и идёт следом. Он делает это бесшумно — просто хорошая привычка, о которой он знает, поэтому очень дружелюбно машет рукой Варэлу и его спутнице, когда Айдан открывает дверь на стук и Зеврана замечают.

Лекару — или лекара, он не уверен в правильном слове на всеобщем, — зовут Дара, она из города рядом. Не магесса, что довольно редко встречается среди них на самом деле. Печально, но маги-целители обычно там, где за это хорошо платят — и не всегда им.

Пока Дара осматривает Айдана, сенешаль просит Зеврана поговорить с ним. В последнее время такое не предвещает ничего хорошего, поэтому он очень надеется, что ему хотят сказать не о ненависти к какой-либо стране.

— Сэр телохранитель, я велел подготовить вам комнаты. Мы не ждали, что вы появитесь сегодня, но скоро вы сможете отдохнуть.

Варэл правда начинает ему нравиться. Славный человек, хорошо делающий своё дело.

Они с Айданом похожи.

Дара тем временем отправляет последнего отдыхать, пить отвары и хорошо есть. Она и Варэл, похоже, очень счастливы и одновременно смущены тем, что Айдан болен не неизлечимой чумой, что может уничтожить страны и народы. Невежливо с его стороны.

Они оставляют Стража отдыхать.

Варэл предлагает проводить его и Дару, и Зевран, разумеется, соглашается. По тому, где его поселят, многое можно будет понять. Со всем опытом Зеврана в неожиданных эффектных покушениях — он что-нибудь заметит.

Они молча идут за Варэлом по лестнице, затем Зевран начинает разговор и узнаёт о том, что при эрле Хоу здесь было ожидаемо плохо — Варэл, кажется, даже побыл в темнице. И что разбойники на самом деле серьезная проблема — гораздо большая, чем остатки порождений. Амарантайн страдает от того, что купцы почти не прибывают сюда, не желая рисковать товаром, зато контрабандисты и банды процветают — пациенты Дары уже ощущают нехватку нужных трав и зелий. Гарнизон Башни довольно мал — и его не хватает, чтобы помочь местным жителям вовремя. Капитан Гаревел вчера взял часть солдат и отправился прочёсывать местность, но ещё не вернулся.

Зевран борется с ощущением, что ему стоило достать лист бумаги и начать записывать.


End file.
